


6 вечеров

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шесть историй из жизни Джареда Падалеки</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 вечеров

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Шесть вечеров](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19151) by Fly. 



> К фику Fly [Шесть вечеров](http://www.diary.ru/~SpnReverseBang/p150849791.htm).

  
  



End file.
